Hextar
Hextar is a Dark Bones that works under Bowser's command, his magic skills are something to be impressed at, unless you've met stronger magic users. History =Past Life= Long ago, a noble Koopa general was known for his tactical prowess, that has lead to the victory of many wars, however, one of these battles will lead to his death fighting another general... While leading one last battle against the enemy, Hex had an encounter with their general, and after a long and tiring fight, Hex managed to deal a blow that would prove fatal for the said general, however, he didn't expect the general to get one last hit on him, a fatal stab to the heart, Hex died instantly, however, the general bled out soon after. His body was placed in a coffin where it will be found years later in a location that is soon to be Bowser's Castle. =As a Spirit in the Underwhere= Hours after his death, Hex awoke in an unfamiliar place where the dead rest, he has entered, the Underwhere, where he met a couple of spirits, which while he did make a few friends, he also made a few enemies... After some time spent in the Underwhere, Hex decided to explore the place, eventually stumbling upon a sword in a pedestal that was said to be cursed, not fearing what the curse might be, Hextar pulls the sword out of it's pedestal, revealing that the sword was actually alive! This is how Hex met Doom Sword (Will probs make a page of him later, after I complete this.). Here, Doom Sword was grateful for Hex awakening him, and loyally follows him to the present day, serving as a good weapon, and a great entity to talk to. Meanwhile, decades later, Hex's coffin was discovered. =Resurrection= As it turns out, the coffin was discovered by a group of Magikoopa necromancers, and a large Koopa that was soon to be known as Bowser's great-great-great grandfather, King Draconis Koopa. Draconis soon ordered the Magikoopas to try out their spell on Hex's body, and so they did, knowing full well what will happen if they succeed, they just didn't expect Hex to retain a few of his memories of combat skills, however, he has forgotten his real name, as his brain had little parts of it that became nothing but dust. Hextar, who saw Draconis, asked where he was, Draconis responded that they were in a mausoleum filled with the bodies of noble warriors, which happened to be close to his castle, which would soon become Bowser's. Draconis brought Hex into his ranks, where he proved, even while dead, to be a good warrior when it comes to combat, Hex quickly ascended the ranks, once again becoming general, and he will serve until Draconis' death of old age. =The Dark Arts of Magic= After Draconis' death, his son has became king, Hex knew it was his duty to protect the Koopa bloodline until the end of time, so he continued to serve. Eventually, one day, Hex stumbled upon a spellbook, that appeared to have magic spells on it, he read the book, and in time, he learned how to cast the spells, which seemed to have no limitation to his skeletal body, for he had nothing to give, as he was already dead. As the years went on, these spells slowly had the dark attribute placed on them, transforming Hex from a Dry Bones, into a Dark Bones, not that he minded, he liked the extra durability. =The Present= Even now, Hextar continues to serve the royal Koopa Bloodline, acting as the general and bodyguard of Bowser, his combined magic and weapon skills have proved to Bowser he was quite worthy of the title of general. There were some times that Hex temporarily banded together with Mario and his allies to help stop a common enemy that threatens the world, and at other times, Hex would fight against Mario, seeing him and the plumber as friendly rivals when it comes to that, they're mostly enemies when Bowser is around. Category:Undead Category:Anti Hero Category:Characters